Long Lasting Bonds
by Naruko2
Summary: It's been 7 years since Ciel has seen his old friend from his childhood. So much has change in such little time but Ciel learns some bonds last longer than others. Come and read Long Lasting Bonds.


A/N: Hi people of FanFiction~! This is my first Black Butler story on here! I try my best at doing the story, please don't be a hater! Oh yea! I don't own Black butler only my OCs!

**Long Lasting Bonds**

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the Jetson manor. A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes with a nice figure and peach colored skin came running down the stairs from her room. The young lady was wearing a light blue dress with white laces. She was screaming for her older sister, "JULIETTE! JULIETTE!"

The girl was getting chased by a 16 year old boy with chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, black shorts, an open gray classy jacket and, brown shoes. The boy had lightly tanned skin.

"I'm going to kill you, Jasmine!" the boy yelled, while chasing her.

"Help!" she tried once more jolting for her older sister.

A girl of 19 soon to be 20 walked into to the room. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress with black ribbon on the waste. Her hair was braided and came down to her butt. She watched as her little sister run and hide behind her. Juliette turned to face the boy, who stopped in his tracks at the sight of her.

"Jonathan Jetson! What are you doing to Jasmine?" Juliette demanded, while putting her hands on her hips.

"She was in my room! Going through my **stuff**!" Jonathan said raising his voice a little at his sister and, narrowing his eyes at Jasmine.

Jasmine gave a little smirk and looked up at Juliette "H-he said he was going to kill me!" She gave cute puppy dog eyes trying her best trying not to get in trouble.  
Juliette sighed. "You both know I have to tell Mother and Father about this, right?"  
Jonathan nodded his head. "Yes I know but, it's not like I'm going to get in trouble."  
Jasmine looked at Jonathan and narrowed her eyes. "You don't know that for a fact! I'm the one who's not going to get in trouble. It's not my fault you over reacted to what I did."  
Juliette looked at the both of them. "Both of you stop and stay here, I'm going to get Mom and Dad." She left the room making her way to sitting room where her parents are mostly at.

She knocked on the door then a soft voice that sounded like her mother's said "Come in." Juliette opened the door to see her Mother and Father sitting in their favorite chairs. She walked into the room and looked at her parents.  
She saw her Mother on the left side of her Father in her baby pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist just like Juliette her mother hair was pulled back but, into a pony tail her hair was chocolate brown just like Jonathan's. But her mother had the blue eyes like the girls.

"What is it my dear" Her mother looked up from her romance novel to Juliette with a slight tilted of her head.

"Mother, Jasmine and Jonathan are fighting again." She sighed and looked back at her mother.

The mother shook her head then looked at the father who was reading the daily newspaper. He was wearing a white dress shirt; his brown dress coat was button up a little, his pants where black and wore black shoes that have just been polished. His hair was blonde like Jasmine's but his eyes where hazel.

"Oh Jessica, what are we going to do with these kids?" He sighed, while he put down the newspaper.

"Maybe sometime out of the house would do some good. We do need to see Earl Phantomhive after all," Jessica suggested.  
"Sounds great we would need to bring another carriage for them." He said putting his hands into his face.  
"I know Jacob it may seem a bit more work but trust me. It will do them some good." She gave a little smile while she was talking.  
He nodded his head then he looked up at Juliette. "You may leave but get John and Jasmine ready."  
Juliette nodded and smiled. "Right away!" She walked out of the room back to her brother and sister.

Jasmine was sitting on the floor with Jonathan waiting for Juliette to come back.

Juliette walked into the room where Jonathan and Jasmine was. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at them. "We are going to the Phantomhive Manor now we just need to get ready right away!"

Jasmine stood up and looked at Juliette. "Where going to the Phantomhive Manor?! Doesn't Ciel live there?" She smiled hoping to see Ciel since she hasn't seen him in 7 years.

Juliette nodded and was a bit surprise to see how happy Jasmine was to hear she was going to see Ciel once again. "Yes where going to see ." Juliette gave a small smile.

Jonathan stood up and began to walk out of the room to get ready. "Yeah, yeah nothing special." He looked at Jasmine and walked out of the room without wanting to hear what Jasmine was going to say.

Jasmine turned the smiled to a frown then walked out of the room to go get ready.

Juliette watched them leave. "This is going to be different." She sighed softly then left the room and when to go get ready.

Jasmine was in her room brushing her hair piece by piece while thinking what Ciel was going to be like now after 7 years.


End file.
